


Cold Feather

by WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, He's tired of always helping others, Hiro just wants affection, I added a story line to a shitty idea, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shuuichi is s h o o k, Sorry Not Sorry, The summary will be worse, These tags are vauge and terrible, Tohma is Obsessive, Tohma is his sugar daddy, Yuki makes really strange entrances, give my baby attention, may seem a bit ooc, mostly Hiro, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck/pseuds/WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck
Relationships: Nakano Hiroshi/Seguchi Tohma, Sakano/Claude "K" Winchester, Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 1





	Cold Feather

Tohma had been thinking about how Hiro had gone out of his way for him that night. He had gone to check on him just out of the kindness of his heart. Why? Was all Tohma thought maybe he could do something nice for the guitarist? So he asked Hiro if he had any allergies and what his favorite food was. He smiled to himself as he walked to their room the expensive dish in hand he knew they were hungry they've been practicing for hours with no break. When he got there he let himself in. He saw Hiro wave at him, the kind gesture making Tohma's heart do a 180 in his chest.

"K, you should give them a break." The band looked as though God had blessed them but Hiro didn't.

"Thank you Seguchi." He said which was followed by two 'yeah, thanks.'

"Oh and Hiro, I got you something to eat. . . As a thank you." He held out the food Hiro quickly ran over and grabbed it from him.

"This place is crazy expen-" He stopped and laughed. Tohma tilted his head in confusion before Hiro finished. "And your crazy rich." He said as he sat on the bench everyone else watching in genuine disbelief. Hiro took a bite, paused then began to devour the dish. Tohma chuckled at the sight of the guitarist.

"Well I'll take my leave." He said as he began to leave followed by a 'Thanks Seguchi, it's great!'. He smiled to himself Hiro was so precious. 

"Dude. . ." Shuuichi said. "Dude our boss got you lunch!" He shouted.

"He came and gave us a break!" Suguru added also yelling.

"He probably has taken a liking to Hiro." K finished, and with that Sakano was spinning out around the room. Yuki entered probably to see what we're doing or Kidnap Shuu.

"Seguchi found a new toy?" He asked. Hiro finished the rest of it and thew away his trash.

"Yep, and it's the least likely person," K said and Yuki looked directly at the poor redhead.

"You?"

"Yes?"

"You poor soul." Yuki finished. "Well come on Shuu." He grabbed the pink-haired one and left.

"He's not coming back," Suguru said. K sighed and made a calculated decision.

"Go busy yourselves while I figure out what we'll be doing." And with that, the remaining members were gone. K opened his COmputer and began to stalk Hiro on the cameras.

Hiro ran off to go thank Tohma. He had seen him at the end of the hall and ran up to him only for the door to open up in his face. 

"Tohma-" Ryuichi was the culprit behind opening the door at the worst time.

"Hiro!" Tohma gasped kneeling next to Hiro running his hand through the redhead's long hair.

"I. . ." He wheezed out a painful breath before sitting up. "I came to thank you!"

"Hiro, there's no need." He's to pure. "It was my thank you to you." Ryuuichi walked off avoiding the situation already knowing what's going on. He took Hiro's hand and pulled him to stand as he stood.

"Let's head to my office where we can talk in private." He looked directly into the security camera. then lead Hiro to his office Hiro clutching his hand like a lost child. Tohma wanted to give Hiro anything he wanted. He was so gentle, cute, Innocent, pure, attractive, too attractive. He had to protect Hiro from this cruel world. Tohma led them into his office where he sat Hiro.

"Tohma." Hiro was blushing, how adorably cute. "DO you like me?" Oh, this is not what he expected. But he will have Hiro so he might as well do it now.

"Yes."

"YOu wanna date me. . and do couple things." Hiro had never really gotten to this point. Gosh it's so much easier watching someone else do it.

"Of course Hiro, I want to give you anything you want, Shower you with all the affection I can give." He pulled Hiro's hand over his heart and leaned in a dreamy look in his bosses eye. "YOu can have anything you want as long as you'll be mine." Hiro was taken aback by his forwardness. He looked into the eyes he was mesmerized.

"I'll be yours." Was all he could say. He felt Tohma inch closer dropping his hand. His lips were covered by TOhma's soft ones.

I will be the only one to touch these lips, so soft and tender. Has he kissed anyone before? Was all TOhma thought as he kissed Hiro. Though the kiss was innocent the desire that hid underneath was only covered by a thin veil. But Tohma knew restraint. When he pulled back Hiro was a blushing mess.

"You're so cute," Tohma said as he pulled back. Tohma walked over to the window looking at the rain. It was nice. It was cold. "Hiro are you cold."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a jacket?"

"No."

"DO you have any at home?"

"One."

"Don't I pay you enough?"

"Kinda, My brother. . ."

"He takes your money?"

"Yes."

"I'll buy you a new jacket, Custom?"

"Yes please."

And with that Hiro was wrapped in one of Tohma's spare coats and was getting a Designer Jacket. He began to fall asleep with the fact the heaters on, he was warm, and Toham was holding him. Was he too trusting? Maybe. Did this feel nice though? Yes. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. Tohma ran his hand through the long red locks. He watched Hiro's breathing change as he fell asleep. He held his precious puppy to his chest. He relaxed and let himself fall asleep, and god have mercy if someone wakes Hiro.

\------

Shuuichi ended up returning and the Band plus Mr. Sakano, K, and Yuki snuck down to Tohma's office. Hiro had to be there K had argued. They began to open the door it creaked ever so slightly and the scene they opened it up to was quite cute but on the other hand shocking and Shuuichi just had to let the world know.

"OH, MY GOD HIRO?!?" Shuu shouted. Hiro immediately woke up though his first instant was to locate Tohma. Tohma grabbed Hiro reassuring him with his touch.

"Hello, Shindou." Tohma's voice made Everyone freeze like deers caught in headlights. He made a show of kissing to Hiro. "Hello everyone else. Is there a problem?" He made kissing down the guitarist neck who loved the touch but was too tired to feel embarrassed about the scene. 

"N-no sir we'll be leaving," Sakano said dragging everyone out the room where they sprinted to the band room.

"Hiro's a bottom?!?" Shuuichi shouted.

"That's all your worried about? How do you think I feel?" He sighed. "That's my cousin!"

"Well, all I can tell in anyone that hurts Hiro is gonna die," Yuki stated.

"What do you mean?" Sakano inquired

"Did you see the way he showed Hiro off?" He groaned in annoyance. "He would kill for Hiro."

"Welp I can't wait to see where this will go!"


End file.
